Talk:Tin Dao Kaineng
I am sure they toned him down. That guy was a haxor. --Karlos 08:07, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :Hehe, his Spirit Rift wiped out quite a few entire parties with a single strike, that's for sure. Surprised those poor newbies who approached him too cocky. ;) -- 08:13, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::He spoilt my survivor title in one skill... thats just not right :(.Banito 04:20, 30 September 2006 (CDT) ::Oh god! that boss... holy hell he hurts!!!! havent tested since update yet but i sure will... I remember going with a group to get to Zen and some1 says.. hey lets do an easy quest 1st... Within 5 seconds only 2 people were left alive... luckily 1 had rebirth... --Midnight08 14:20, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::I reckon he'll be just as scary. Though he was toned down, some of his spells were buffed. Buzzer 02:08, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::He still uses only spirit rift, spirit burn and union, so I wonder what they did in the update.81.235.186.15 15:17, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :::::is his spirit rift still a near 1 hit kill to a non max ar? --Midnight08 15:24, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Still lvl 16 and still same 3 skills so I don't know what they changed. He is still deadly to lower armor classes. This guy is the scariest boss on Shing Jea Island. He's made me fear Haiju Lagoon for a long time now, and with good reason. My advice is to run in, take the chest, and get outta there, using the henchies as distractions. DancingZombies 14:52, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :lets assume he has only a normal max in chanelling... thats 16.... Spirit rift @ 16 is 142 damage (5 recharge 2 activation). Spirit Burn @ 16 is 67 + 43= 110 (5 Recharge, 1 activation)(he'll have union out usually)... Lets not forget he's a boss... so that means 142 becomes 284 and 110 becomes 220... recharge and cast times also halved... so basically, in the 1st 5 seconds of combat this guy has the potential to do... 284 * 2 (aoe) + 220 *2 (direct)... so nearly 1000 damage to a player or 568 aoe damage + 440 in single target.... he might have less than 16... but hell even 12 Chanelling on him would be deadly to most characters --Midnight08 09:40, 1 December 2006 (CST) Only appears during the quest? :Nope, just checked. He's there ALL the time. Thank goodness for +30 armor vs. Elemental damage on Ranger Armor. xD I am bobo 16:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) Anyone wonder why his name is the name of the capital city of the main region of Cantha? Maybe he is the reincarnate of the person who Kaineng is named after? Anyone know? --Cursed Condemner 22:44, 5 February 2007 (CST) I'm not sure what they did in teh update but I just killed him with 3 henchies from seitung as a level 16 ele and I also had dp. From my experience with my ritualist a long time back he sure was much easier--Cursed Condemner 08:48, 17 March 2007 (CDT) I remember when I had a MM, I told my party to go wipe him. They died in like 4 seconds. And I just spammed minions til he finally died :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 12:49, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Can anyone verify that it is, in fact, possible to kill this insane ratfink bastard in Hard Mode?--EbeneezerSquid 21:22, 11 August 2007 (CDT) It is, but he hits a lot. Use Diversion mesmer or Broad Head Arrow ranger. Tank might also work. 88.115.228.120 08:31, 12 September 2007 (CDT)Force :I managed to solo him on HM with -60% dp with my spirit spammer (the reason I had -60% dp was because he's killed me so much :P). The trick was to summon a web of spirits (as spread out as possible) and then pull him into it. That meant that he couldn't nuke all of them with Spirit Rift, instead he had to cast it several times in order to whipe my spirits. Every time he killed a spirit, I resummoned another one, also I bashed him around with a ruby djinn a little. In order to avoid him spiking me, I retreated every time he used Spirit Burn on me (he'd then lock onto my spirits), and then returned when my health was back up to help kill him. So, like the Total War games state when you're under missile fire, be sure to stay in loose formation. And keep moving!--Grandmaster Chen 18:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Named after Kaineng city or other way around? Whats named after what now? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 89.233.247.10 ( ) 18:51, 19 January 2008. :I highly doubt the Canthans would name their ancient city after a lizard. Boss named for city. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:58, 19 January 2008 (UTC)